


Prom's bowtie

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 ClarkLex edition [19]
Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Lex's help ended up being more than expected





	Prom's bowtie

Well Clark had decided he was going to go dateless and that it was not a bad idea in the long run. There was just too much going on with his friends. His circle and with him to want to pretend that he was like everyone else. He was not like everyone else and he did not want to put too much fuss on the night as it was.

He just wanted to dance take pictures and drink the punch and look around at those in his year that came to the dance and be glad that so many of them was still alive. The last thing he wanted to do was end up with yet another friend mad at him for something he had done or had not done. He would have gone with a friend but Pete had a date and who was Clark to crash in on that? Asking Chloe was simply too dangerous for too many reasons so alone it was. He did not mind that much. It all worked out in the end usually.

He had almost asked Lex if he was chaperoning. Lex kept getting dragged into the little town things and both of them found it hilarious. It was a obvious grab for support and money but Lex found the little things like the fairs or contests and competitions cute. Well Clark could not exactly find a reason for even his school to invite Lex to watch over them.

Especially with Lex’s rumoured past, new leaf or not and he did keep insisting that was a new leaf. Usually with a big smile in Clark’s direction.

It was sort of heady how Lex said his change in life and thoughts were because of Clark. The fond way Lex would watch him. In the beginning it had felt like friendship but they were closer than that. Then there were some moments it felt like something crazy would happen. Those moments were far in between each other but the way Lex would look at him made him shiver all over. He was not imagining it at all.

Every time it happened he wanted to get even closer to Lex. Hear him more and shut out the world around them but they were rarely given those chances these days. Even if Lex by some twist of fate got to come to the dance he would not get to chill by the wall with Clark. No someone would drag his attention away and he would switch on the charm and be on the floor.

“Clark?” Came from behind him. He jumped a bit and turned to see Lex by the loft stairs a grin on his face. “I managed to get the jump on you I see.” Lex looked pleased with himself as he came closer. “Ready to go and pick up a date?” Clark guessed something showed on his face because Lex grinned. “Or not it seems. By choice too, that’s new.”

“I just don’t want to bother with that right now.” Clark sighed as he reached for the bowtie on the chair. “I’d rather a night with friends than a night of fake romance.”

“Ouch.” Lex laughed as he leaned next to the window next to Clark. “There is a story there but it can wait, want help with that?” He gestured to the bowtie.

“Sure thing.” Clark sighed in relief. “You should know your way around these things.”

“Ties are part of a gentleman’s arsenal.” Lex smiled as he gestured for Clark to tilt his head. “These things can be a pleasure to learn Clark.” He said softly as he worked. “Never know when the knowledge will come in handy and who it will impress.” His fingers brushed Clark’s shoulders for imaginary dust when he finished. “Perfect, I didn’t think you could get more handsome but here you are.”

There it was again, that look again. It was madness that made Clark do what he did. Maybe madness and maybe exhaustion but his hands circled Lex’s waist and he leaned down to press his lips to Lex’s// they were soft as Lex stiffened in surprise before Lex’s lips moved against his own. Lex’s hands came to cradle his cheek and to grab Clark’s shoulder as the kiss got deeper and fiercer. Lex took control as Clark felt his head spin. The kiss unlike anything he had experienced before.

They pulled apart with slick lips and soft laughs. Lex sounded so happy and free and Clark felt his heart flying in his chest. He did not want to go anywhere he wanted to stay right where he was with Lex for the entire night. His hand cupped Lex’s face and he watched green eyes go from amused to lust filled and serious. “Clark.” Lex sighed with a tone of indulgence. “Now really isn’t the time.”

“A man makes his own way and his own time right?” Clark quoted to watch Lex laugh.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Lex said softly. “But you still have to go, it is one thing to be fashionably late.” He began but Clark’s lips cut him off. He used his free hand to trail down to Lex’s slacks. He pressed against Lex’s strained pants before he fumbled for the zip, dragged it down and wrapped his hands around Lex’s hard cock once he got past the briefs. Lex’s hiss into his mouth as he stroked his cock was all he needed. “Wicked.” Lex breathed as Clark jerked him off through harsh kisses.

Lex was hot and slick in his hand and he trembled until Clark pressed against him to keep his legs steady. With Clark pinning him as they kissed Clark’s hands were lazy. It startled him when Lex groaned into his mouth before he grabbed Clark’s wrist and aimed his cock away from them. Clark watched Lex’s eyes haze as he panted through his orgasm. It was the most beautiful green he had even seen.

“Brat.” Lex snorted against his lips when awareness came to his eyes. It was Clark’s turn to be surprised again because Lex pushed him until he was the one pinned and dropped to one knee. How he got Clark’s cock out so fast he did not know but one second his cock was in Lex’s hand the next it was in Lex’s warm mouth as Lex’s eyes danced with mirth and Clark’s brain leaked through his ears.

There was no chance to drag it out. Lex’s mouth and hands were merciless and he was halfway there before he knew what was coming. Lex’s obvious enjoyment wrung everything out of him as he panted, moaned softly and was driven insane by Lex’s firm wicked tongue. The suck to his slit followed by the lick made him groan before he tried to warn Lex about his orgasm. Lex’s groan before he sucked him back down and refused to move contributed to how hard Clark ended up cumming. His legs shook and he lost his vision for a few bright seconds.

When his legs stopped trembling he became aware of Lex licking him clean. He had no clue how he did not get hard right away before Lex tucked him away once more and got to his feet. “We’re something else aren’t we?” Lex smiled as he wiped away at his mouth. “How did you get this messed up?” He laughed before he leaned towards Clark’s bowtie. He fixed it quickly with a smile as he shook his head. “Not exactly what I came over for.” Lex snorted. “Well I might as well give you that ride to the dance after all.”

 


End file.
